


Of Hips and Wake-up Calls

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: It’s the kisses on his hips that wake him up.





	Of Hips and Wake-up Calls

It’s the kisses on his hips that wake him up.

Kuroko doesn’t even bother to open his eyes. The familiar weight on his legs, warm against his shins, lets him know Kagami has already wiggled under the blanket. How someone could be so insatiable this early in the morning, Kuroko would never understand. But it didn’t stop him from spreading his legs wider to make room, stretching slow in the creeping sunlight.

“Taiga-kun…” His voice comes out as a mutter, breathy and tired.

He can feel Kagami’s smile on the stretch of his pelvis.

“It’s too early to be so happy,” Kuroko says, still rough with sleep.

A yawn crawls through him as the blanket tugs away. Cold air hits across his legs and chest, chills pebbling on his skin as red eyes peer up at him. Impish and playful, Kagami pulls his shorts even further down, to the tops of his thighs. Kuroko shivers again, overwhelmed between the chilly room and soft kisses on his lower stomach.

“Mm, didn’t stop me,” Kagami says, peppering kisses between his words on Kuroko’s neglected hip.

Kuroko wants to say that no one should be this happy before noon, especially on a weekend. Kuroko wants to say that it’s too cold and they should snuggle under the blanket. Kuroko wants to say that it feels _so nice_ waking up with Kagami's mouth hot on him.

Instead, a tinkling laugh tumbles from his clumsy lips.

“You need to shave soon.” He wiggles slowly for emphasis. “Tickles…”

Kagami looks up at him, arching a brow. Challenging. Then purposefully rubs his stubbly cheek against Kuroko’s hip.

“Oh?” he asks with a mischievous lilt. “I do?”

There’s a tired giggle, lazy and slurred in the quiet of their apartment. His spine arches belatedly to the side, trying in vain to avoid the rough of Kagami’s cheek. Kuroko’s fingers weakly find red hair, threading in a loose grip.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kuroko giggles again. “You do.”

Another smile presses to the bow of his hips. Kagami nuzzles softer into his skin, more loving and slow than teasing and wicked. With a quiet smile of his own, Kuroko rakes his nails through Kagami’s hair, brushing it off his forehead. It was so serene, he thought he could drift off back to sleep.

Except Kagami’s next words were at odds with their gentle touches.

“Do you mind it long enough for me to blow you?”

“ _Taiga-kun_.”

Hot breath fans over his abdomen as Kagami laughs. His stubble finally stops torturing his sensitive skin, only for lips and tongue to take its place. Kagami takes up a languid pace of sucking on sharp bone, marking it with his teeth, before soothing it with swirls of his tongue.

“Is that a no?” he hums between kitten licks.

“…It’s a ‘please stop phrasing things so crudely’.”

He can’t help but sigh in contentment. It’s a struggle between dozing under Kagami’s tender attention and waking up to fully appreciate him. Kuroko barely registers when his shorts are pulled down to his knees.

Kagami grins up at him, wildfire in his teeth, before darting a kiss to the head of his cock.

“So you don’t like hearing about how much I wanna swallow you?”

His body reacts before his brain can. He swells against his hip, gives an eager twitch.

“Maybe around noon.”

“Alright.” Kagami hums again. “I won’t say anything else.”

Then Kagami’s wrapping his mouth around his hardening cock, and words are lost.

Unfurling, his fingers press to the curve of Kagami’s skull at the first brush of engulfing heat. Trying to pull him even closer. Large hands grip at his hips, squeeze tight enough to hold him in place, and Kuroko’s jaw goes slack.

It’s almost whimsical, he thinks. How warm his chest feels in the growing sunshine. How his thighs sleepily part wider so Kagami can swallow him further down. How Kagami makes a rumbling sound, closer to purr, that makes him too weak in the stomach.

He’s leaking already.

Large hands start moving. Up over his hips, into the dips of his stomach, along the ridges of his ribs. Kagami’s hands have always been so warm, calloused, rubbing in just the right way to make Kuroko rock in his mouth.

Without warning, Kagami sucks. Kuroko’s whole body rolls into it, a wave crashing on the shore of Kagami’s tongue. It’s not until he feels a tug that he realizes his hands have left red hair. Now, they’re tangled in the nest of his own blue, pulling until he’s gasping quiet.

The messy noise of Kagami between his legs makes him throb.

Then blunt nails rake back down along his sides, thumbs dipping on bone and arch. Chills sweep his entire frame, like stars dotting across the universe of his skin. Everything centers, his world tethering to the gravity of Kagami’s mouth. Hips lilting, thighs spreading, throat bobbing.

Kagami’s hands drop to hook around his hips, easily tugging Kuroko closer to his throat. Fingers digging into his skin, Kuroko hears Kagami make a very happy, very full noise. Muffled.

He comes gentle. It’s little more than a slight jerk of his body, a small burst as he leaks on warm tongue. But his body stretches like it’s the end of a long day, and he melts into the bed like his body’s made of caramel. A shaky sigh leaves him, all of his limbs curling in sluggish delight.

When Kagami swallows, he makes a show of it.

Kagami grips his hips a little harder as he pulls off with a pop, before lowering him gently back to the bed. His thumbs rub circles where they touch, warm and firm. It makes Kuroko’s spine go molten, malleable between the sheets and around Kagami’s shoulders. With a boyish smile tossed up at him, Kagami nuzzles against his thigh.

Without a word, Kuroko looks down at him through hooded eyes and opens his mouth expectantly.

Kagami arches a brow at him. “Really? Even though you’re still half-asleep?”

He writhes slowly.

A fond groan, then Kagami crawls over him, leaving his boxers behind. He pauses on his upwards journey long enough to brush their noses together, kisses the corner of Kuroko’s mouth like a tease. Then he crawls up higher, higher, higher. Until his knees are on either side of Kuroko’s head.

Red eyes glance down at him. “You sure?”

Kuroko’s tongue curls out to bring Kagami’s hardness into his mouth as an answer.

Kneeling over his face, gripping onto the headboard, Kagami rocks into him. Kuroko breathes a soft sigh through his nose and he suckles Kagami’s head. He takes the time to trace the veins with his tongue, presses flat to the underside. Teases his weeping slit.

Tangling in among the knots, Kagami pulls his hair. From this angle, Kuroko can just barely see him bite onto his lip as he jerks faster. His lips already feel red and swollen, burning pleasant.

It’s lazy and slow, probably not how an awake and aroused Kagami would want. But it’s oddly soothing in the morning light. The mindless tug and pull. The heavy weight on his tongue. The slight strain in his neck. Fluttering his lashes closed, he tucks Kagami against the side of his mouth, the punch out of his cheek feeling obscene.

When Kagami comes, Kuroko takes his time swallowing. He makes sure it’s all down before dragging his tongue up Kagami’s length. Staring up at his chin, Kuroko gives a parting kiss to his cock.

Ember eyes burn down at him, drowsy blue doused with sparking red.    

Then Kagami grins.

It doesn’t take long for Kagami to wiggle back down to him, shimmying until their faces are level. Their kisses taste strange, the taste of each other mixing together. But Kuroko can’t find it in himself to mind, not when Kagami’s lips are soft, warm, and on him.

“Even though you fuss about it,” Kagami murmurs between kisses, smirking cheekily, “you love waking up like this.”

His smile feels like a sunrise, bright and waking. Like he’s rising just for Kagami. He lets his head fall to the side with a sleepy giggle.

He’d worry about denying it when he got up.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have wrote something more fluffy for Kiss Day, but my girlfriend and I had a conversation/pseudo-RP with this the other day and it wouldn't leave me alone. I figured it had enough kisses to make up for it~ I had some computer problems and work stress, so it took me longer than I'd like, but I'm hoping to get a fic out for MerMay within the next week! <3


End file.
